Today's mobile electronic devices often include hardware and associated software that allow the device to capture and store images. For instance, mobile phones that include image capture functionality are commonly referred to as camera phones and allow a user to easily and quickly capture snapshots or live video. Because camera phones are hand-held, however, motion of the user's arm or hand transfers directly to the camera, and inevitably, image quality is degraded. In addition to hand jitter, image capture in camera phones is typically activated through a touchscreen button, which creates additional camera motion. Moreover, differences in the design and construction of camera components that are used with mobile electronic devices make them more susceptible to user-induced motion than conventional, stand-alone, cameras. For instance, the camera components used in a mobile electronic device are typically designed for compactness, convenience, and price, resulting in components that are not capable of operating with the quality and precision of their counterparts in stand-alone cameras.